bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yomiko-chan
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Yomiko-chan page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 18:19, 18 February 2013 RE: Technique Articles Those articles are fine as they are along with the sections in the Powers & Abilities!! Remember, the articles are solely based on the technique so require a brief description where as in the actual Character page, there is already a large description preceding the brief explanation of the ability!! There are fine as they are thanks!! References Whenever you add anything to an article, it must be referenced. You can do this by adding Bleach manga; Chapter X, pages y-z or Bleach anime; Episode X at the end of the information you are adding.-- Source mode is always active here, visual mode was disabled. And no, we do not use footnotes.-- Re:Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō Sorry for the late reply. I'm sure this was brought up before, but it doesn't appear to be anywhere. Anyway, mentioning it in the trivia as you have done would appear to be the best way of dealing with it. 12:30, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Reiatsu Levels of SternRitter At the moment there is not enough information to confirm without entering into speculation territory that Reiatsu Level was what Juhabach meant with saying power for the Bankai and upon the discussion with more of the team members on the Chat we are holding back on this for more information!! Just letting you know!! Content In regard to information placement, there is a reason why certain information is not placed on character articles. This is because there is not enough information to make a determination. Specifically this is in reference to the insinuation of power level based solely on using a device (even if its possible power level is specific to an individual and based on what can be seen or whats stated) and also on the insinuation of actual battle where there is no actual battle shown. Specifically in reference to such things about vandenreich power levels which are ambiguous at best. Bambietta for instance is never shown physically fighting anyone just in cut scenes between supposed battle. Secondly having a weapon doesnt determine what ones skill is with that weapon until it shown. This is factual of how we handle all characters. Having said that while the vandenreich members maybe the newest enemies we can't constantly add content we can only assume at, and leads into assumption and speculation. There is considerable articles in need of help found through here Bleach Wiki:Article Improvement Unit and in instances anime only filler.-- Capitalization Articles should have Reishi, Reiatsu, Reiryoku, Mod-Soul, and other such terms with capitalized first letters, since we think of them in the same vein as a character name. So yes, please correct any non-capitalized versions of these words you find while editing. (Side-note: the words lieutenant and captain are only capitalized when in front of a person they're referring to. Examples of these would be "...he killed a lieutenant..." and "Captain Shinji Hirako...")--Xilinoc (talk) 07:23, April 2, 2013 (UTC) That depends on how many you're referring to. We never have one on each end i.e. 'Quincy Cross', but different amounts of apostrophes on each end do different things to the text in between. Quincy Cross would make Quincy Cross, Quincy Cross would make Quincy Cross, and Quincy Cross would make Quincy Cross. So if there is only one ' on each end of a word, remove the, as they do nothing, but if there is more than one ' on each end, leave it, as it is meant to create emphasis. Also, if there are four ' on each end of a word, remove one from both ends, as 'Quincy Cross' just makes 'Quincy Cross'.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:04, April 2, 2013 (UTC) General rule of thumb is to use the Japanese term over the literal translation.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:00, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Incorrect Viz Translations Well, even if they're incorrectly translated, they still go in the translation segment every technique has. It would be listed something like this: Hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:51, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :No problem.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:04, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Soul King vs. Spirit King It was decided quite a while ago that the correct translation is Soul King and not Spirit King. While I personally think his current title rightfully belongs to James Brown, this is the translation and its notes.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:59, July 9, 2013 (UTC)